Misunderstanding
by JoeJonasluver05
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Troy wants what is best for Gabriella... But, is he 'the best' for her? He wants her happy but, is he making her happy? Troy's confused and Gabriella reassures him. Alright the story is better than the summary. I suck at summarys. TROYELLA.


Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long. Anyway here's a one-shot that came into mind. I hope you like it! And the reason for me not updating is down there. I hope you guys understand! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella Montez looked around the halls making sure that no one would see her especially her brothers before she opened the door leading to 'The secret rooftop garden' where she and her boyfriend Troy would meet. It was the usual routine.

Troy or she would leave a blank text indicating that they could meet at 'their secret place' the next period. Usually Gabriella would have to cut class or sneak off. She knows it's not healthy for her grades or for herself…

1st of all If her brothers knew she was sneaking off to meet her boyfriend or even knowing she did have a boyfriend especially someone in the name of… Troy Bolton she's dead! Like eternal groundation!  
2nd It could be a threat to her grades… She had to admit she was missing a lot of classes to meet Troy but, it didn't matter now that she had Troy. She had to admit… before her grades were her life. It was as if nothing else was more important than her grades at school but, she has Troy now. She could fail but, still have Troy and she'd still be happy.

She ran up the steps anxious to see her boyfriend but, stopped when she saw him so deep in thought sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden. She slowly walked up to him kissing him on the cheek bringing him out of thought.

"Hey."He said flatly. He didn't even smile…  
"Hi. What's up?"Gabriella asked. Instead of answering Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him so she could sit on the bench too. She looked up at the sky and sighed then leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. "What are you thinking?"Gabriella asked.  
Troy was quiet for a few minutes then sighed. "Did you…Did you ever..."Troy tried to say.  
"Did I ever what, Troy?"Gabriella asked.  
"Did you ever… think that you were better off without me?"He quietly said. Gabriella was shaken at what he said then sat up… scared of what was going to happen next… Was he breaking up with her? Tears started to well up in her eyes and her heart started to throb in pain. Only one statement came to her mind. "Did…Did my brothers get to you or my family?"She asked.  
He stared at her for a minute then shook his head. "No."He said.  
"Are you…breaking up with me?"She asked, her voice slowly breaking.  
He looked at her as if she was insane. "No! I mean… if your going to break up with me…Then it's…o…okay."He said slowly.  
"What?"Gabriella said. Okay this made no sense completely.  
"Gabriella…"He said with a sigh as he looked down.  
"Troy, Tell me."Gabriella urged as she gently touched his thigh.  
There was a moment of silence before Troy spoke up. "Don't you think you could do way better than me? That there was someone out there who would be a better match for you… Someone who loves you…"He said sadly.  
Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "A better match…? Wha…what? Don't you love me anymore, Troy?"She said as she pulled her legs up near her chest trying to keep herself in one piece.  
"Gosh, Gabriella! Of course I do. Don't ever think that I don't, Brie. I love you and no one can change that."He said truthfully.  
Gabriella sighed in a little relief. "Then why are you saying this?"Gabriella asked.  
"Because… I was thinking…Don't you ever get tired of sneaking off… from missing your classes to see me? Have you ever asked yourself…That maybe… just maybe that there was someone out there who could give you everything you want… Who has the same status in life as you do? Who could give you a good and steady future? …Unlike me. Someone who you don't need to sneak around for? Someone your brother and your family could accept…? Who was as smart as you?"He asked.  
Gabriella shook her head at all the questions and looked at Troy who was staring down at his feet. "Troy, Look at me."She whispered. He didn't move an inch. She moved closer to him and took his face gently cupping his cheeks that made him look at her. "Troy, I love you. You know that right?"She said. Troy only nod in response.  
"Troy, I don't want a guy who has the same status in life as me...I don't want anyone else but, you. I want you. If we don't sneak around and if my family accepted you where would the fun be? And they will accept you trust me."Gabriella said trying to lighten the mood.  
Troy finally smiled. "So if a rich and even more popular guy walks in here right now…what would you do?"He asked.  
Gabriella smiled then fakes a gasp. "What? Where?! Is he hot?!?!"Gabriella joked as she pretended to look around for 'the rich guy' Troy was referring to.  
Troy's jaw dropped. "Brie!"He exclaimed.  
"What?"Gabriella said giving him an innocent look. He narrowed his eyes at her then she started giggling. "I was joking."She said with a grin.  
He rolled his eyes as if he knew all along. "That wasn't funny."He mumbled.  
Gabriella giggled again. "It was a little funny."Gabriella said then he gave her the 'not really' look. Then sighed then pulled her self closer to him. "Okay I'm sorry. If there was a rich guy that walked in here I wouldn't care not at all…'cause I have you."Gabriella said truthfully.  
Troy smiled and pecked her lips feeling so much better. "…Even though he's hot?"He joked.  
Gabriella grinned. "Hotter than you…? Is that possible?"She joked back.  
"Oh. You have a point. No one is hotter than Troy Bolton."He joked again.  
Gabriella rolled her eyes. Troy was back! "You are so full of yourself."She said.  
"Uh-huh but, you love me though."Troy said with a grin.  
"That I do and you love me."Gabriella said.  
" I love you more than anything in this world."He said honestly before they both leaned in and shared another passionate kiss.

**Phew! I finished it! I hope you like it. I really love the concept of this story. Sorry if I haven't been updating it's just that I got sick a week before the final exams then I had to complete my requirements at school so I could graduate then I fell off the stairs the other day and sprained my ankle less than 10 days before graduation… So I hope you guys understand that I am so busy but, after graduation during the summer I promise to update more for my stories since I'd be absolutely free. So please leave reviews! Thank you!  
**

And thank you to all who read this. Leave reviews please! XOXO JoeJonasluver05


End file.
